jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:R2-D2/Legends
Speicherlöschung @Yoda41: Sicher, dass nur der Speicher von C-3PO gelöscht wurde? Ich meine, dass der Organa beide Droiden für seine Tochter beanspruchte und in demselben Atemzug einem Mannschaftsmitglied die Löschung beider Speicherkerne anordnet! Ich werde das aber heut Nachmittag nochmal nachschlagen - ich meld mich wieder! --Steffen Gebhart 13:40, 30. Mai 2006 (CEST) :Nachtrag: Die Rebellenallianz gabs zu dieser Zeit noch nicht ;-). Wie oben gesagt, beanspruchte der Senator die Droiden für seine Tochter! --Steffen Gebhart 13:42, 30. Mai 2006 (CEST) ::Ja, aber die wurden Captain Antilles unterstellt, der sie später in die Allianz einbrachte. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass R2 nicht gelöscht wurde, weil der Offizier nur sagt: "und löscht den Speicher des Protokolldroiden!" Außerdem kann sich R2 ja in episode IV daran erinnern, dass er einmal Obi-Wan gehört hat.--Yoda41 13:58, 30. Mai 2006 (CEST) :::Kann ich bestätigen. Erzwos Speicher wird nicht gelöscht. --Premia 15:51, 30. Mai 2006 (CEST) ::::Ich kann zumindest bestätigen, dass nur die Löschung von C-3POs Speicher in ROTS befohlen wurde. Aber soweit ich weiß hat R2 niemals Obi-Wan gehört, oder? Er gehörte doch immer Padmé und die hat ihn dann Anakin geschenkt oder geliehen. Obi-Wan K. 16:04, 30. Mai 2006 (CEST) :Naja, so klar ist das glaube ich nicht. Dagegen spricht auf jeden Fall, dass in Ep. IV 3PO das Piepen von R2 in "er behauptet einmal einem gewissen Obi-Wan Kenobi gehört zu haben" übersetzte.--Yoda41 16:19, 30. Mai 2006 (CEST) ::Wie versprochen hab ich das mal nachgeschlagen: Yoda41 hat recht damit, dass R2D2s Speicher nicht gelöscht wurde - nur der von C3PO wurde gelöscht! Die beiden Droiden dienten der Tochter des Senators, und nicht direkt der Rebellenallianz, bis Leia R2 beauftragte nach Obi-Wan zu suchen. Sei mir also nicht böse, wenn ich den Text etwas anpasse. Ursprünglich ist R2 auf der Flucht von Naboo im Nubian zu den Jedis gestossen - ein Besitz des Droiden ist mir ausser der Zugehörigkeit zu Padme und den Diensten bei Anakin nicht bekannt, im Gegensatz zum Fall C3POs, welcher ein auf Hochglanz poliertes Geschenk von Anakin für Padme war.--Steffen Gebhart 17:41, 31. Mai 2006 (CEST) :::Ich hätte zwei offizielle Quellen zu dieser Frage im Angebot: Im Star Wars Insider #85, in der Rubrik "Ask the Master - Q&A" beantwortet Pablo Hidalgo genau diese Frage und führt ausführlich aus, daß (und warum) nur C-3POs Speicher gelöscht wurde. George Lucas persönlich sagte zudem, daß "R2-D2 der einzige Charakter der ganzen Saga ist, der die gesamte Geschichte kennt". Damit dürfte die Frage beantwortet sein ;-) RC-9393 13:08, 29. Jun 2006 (CEST) Infobox Hi! Wie wäre es mit einer Infobox für Droiden? So in Metallik-Grau Farben? Könnte das jemand erstellen? Ich baue die dann hier und bei 3PO ein.-- Yoda41 14:27, 24. Jun 2006 (CEST) Hat das schon jemand gesehen? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Yoda41 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 11:57, 25. Jun. 2006) :Jawoll, ich habs gesehen. Hier die gewünschte Vorlage:Droiden in grau-Tönen. Sieht zwar etwas trist aus, aber vielleicht hast du dazu noch Verbesserungsvorschläge. Wie stehts mit den einzelnen Eckpunkten, reichen die aus oder soll noch etwas dazu wie zB. Kampfeinsätze oder was weiss ich? --Steffen Gebhart 20:14, 25. Jun 2006 (CEST) Ja, sieht schon sehr gut aus, danke! Ich finde es geht so, aber auf Wookieepedia haben die noch andere Angaben, wie Klasse, Erbauer und sowas, also das is noch ausbaufähig.--Yoda41 20:20, 25. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::Habe entsprechend deinen Wünschen die Vorlage erweitert. Weitere Vorschläge? Ich tendiere im Moment schon fast dazu den Produktionsort wieder rauszunehmen, da es sich mit Hersteller deckt. --Steffen Gebhart 21:23, 25. Jun 2006 (CEST) :::Also ich würde den Produktionsort drin lassen, weil nicht jeder Hersteller nur an einem Ort produziert. --Elastor 21:45, 25. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::::Also ich stimme Elastor zu!--Yoda41 23:03, 25. Jun 2006 (CEST) :::::Ja ok, aber hier bei R2-D2 zB ist Naboo als Heimatplanet bekannt, der Hersteller Industrial Automaton jedoch hat die R-Serie nicht zwangsläufig auch auf Naboo produziert! Versteht ihr was ich meine? --Steffen Gebhart 14:51, 26. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::::::Produktionsort kann man zwar drin lassen, aber ich bezweifle, dass der auch nur bei einigen Droiden bekannt ist. Darum kann das auch wegfallen. Bei R2 speziell würde mich mal interessieren, ob es sich bei Produktionsort:Naboo etwa nur um eine Vermutung handelt. Wenn ja, sollte das sofort wieder geändert werden, da dieser Abschnitt eines Jedipedia-Artikels der komplett falsche Ort für Mutmaßungen ist! (Solche gehören unter "Reale Welt".) Die Reihenfolge sollte geändert werden: Beschreibung: :::::::Typ/Bezeichnung (1.) :::::::Serie :::::::Modell :::::::Größe :::::::Modifikationen (2.) :::::::Besondere Merkmale (3.) ::::::Biografische Daten: :::::::Hersteller :::::::Produktionsort :::::::Baujahr (4.) :::::::Zerstörung (4.) :::::::Besitzer (5.) :::::::Funktion (6.) :::::::Zugehörigkeit ::::::(1.): Typ/Bezeichnung: Der Punkt sollte anders heißen. Das beste, das mir einfällt wäre "Art", aber das ist auch nicht ideal. (2.): Modifikationen: Hieße Änderungen, die vom Besitzer nachträglich vorgenommen wurden und von der Standardfertigung des Modells abweichen. "Equipment" kann wegfallen, da das im Artikel zum Modell nachzulesen ist. (3.): Besondere Merkmale: Wären dann Schrammen, besondere Charaktereigenschaften, oder Fehler in der Herstellung. (4.)"Exitus" passt bei einer Maschiene nicht, auch, wenn Droiden sehr menschlich werden können, darum "Zerstörung". Vllt könnte man das und "Baujahr" angleichen, z.B. Herstellung/Zerstörung oder wie bei Personen Datum der Herstellung/Datum der Zerstörung. (5.): Besitzer: Klingt passender, da Droiden ja eine Art eigenen Willen haben (können), ähnlich wie Tiere und so von Eigentum (wie Möbeln) getrennt sein sollten. (6.): Funktion: Sollte vielleicht im Plural stehen, da sich die Funktion mit dem Besitzer ändern kann. Vielleicht wäre auch "Verwendung" oder "Aufgaben" passender. Obi-Wan K. 21:23, 29. Jun 2006 (CEST) Pfeiftöne Hi - weiß vielleicht jemand womit genau die Pfeiftöne eigentlich gemacht worden sind? Habe hier einen Korg M20 zu Hause stehen und mit einem bisschen schrauben hört er sich fast genauso an - weiß da jemand genaueres? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 88.72.201.126 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 18:07, 10. Mai 2007) Deaktivierter Kreativitätsdämpfer Ich habe einen kurzen Aritkel zum Kreativitätsdämpfer geschrieben und suche nun Droiden mit einem deaktivierten Dämpfer. Da R2D2 sehr eigenwillig und dickköpfig ist glaube ich, dass sein Dämpfer entfernt oder deaktiviert wurde. Weiß jemand ob dies stimmt und ich es dann in den Artikel einbauen kann? Inaktiver Benutzer 16:37, 3. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Die Frage ist eher, ob R2 je einen hatte? Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 17:34, 3. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Sollte man das in den Artikel einbringen: Da R2-D2 sehr eigenwillig und dickköpfig ist, wird vermutet das er einen deaktivierten, oder gar keinen Kreativitätsdämpfer besitzt. Inaktiver Benutzer 14:54, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Man kann schreiben, dass er einen eigenwilligen und dickköpfigen Charakter hatte, aber das in Zusammenhang mit einem nicht vorhandenen Kreativitätsdämpfer zu bringen, ist – wie in dem Satz selbst formuliert – eine reine Vermutung. Und Vermutungen haben im offizielle/kanonischen Teil des Artikels nichts zu suchen. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:30, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Ok dann werde ich bei der Erklärung R2 erwähnen. Danke! Inaktiver Benutzer 19:38, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich habe mir gerade überlegt, dass es am besten ganz wegbleibt^^... Inaktiver Benutzer 19:40, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::: IMHO ist R2-D2 nicht dickköpfig oder starrsinning oder widerwillig oder eigensinnig. Ihm stehen allerdings Informationen zur Verfügung, die einem Außenstehenden normalerweise nicht bekannt sind (es gab keine Löschung wie bei C3PO, er hat bekanntermaßen Geheiminformationen transportiert und er zapft gerne und ausgiebig Datenspeicher an). Daher kann es sein, dass R2-D2 auf eine Weise handelt, die einem Außenstehenden "eiegenwillig" erscheint. Insbesondere, wenn der Befehlsgebende ein Protokolldroide ist, der auf Grund seiner Programmierung zu einer besonderen Berücksichtigung emotionaler Aspekte genötigt ist (dieser Unterschied wird besonders deutlich, wenn man die Reaktionen von R2-D2 und C3PO auf ihre Levitation vergleicht; R2-D2 erschient möglicherweise "erstaunt" über einen Einfluß, der sich seiner systematischen sensorischen Erfassung widersetzt, während C3PO durchaus den Anschein von "Panik" erweckt). --Klaws 14:02, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ausstattung Es gibt in der illustrierten Enzyklopädie - das Kompendium eine Abbildung von R2, die sein Innenleben und seine Ausrüstung darstellt. Dieses Bild und ein paar nette worte dazu wären super. Ich kann das Bild aber leider nicht besorgen, also währe Hilfe nicht schlecht. Danke schon mal im Vorraus, Darth Yoda 21:24, 28. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ich hätte zwar das Buch, aber einscannen kann ich es nicht. Das Bild nimmt zwei Seiten ein, was bedeuted, dass es eine Unterbrechung zwischen den Beiden Seiten hat... Tut mir Leid. Ilya 22:18, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) Vorkommnis Kleine Verbesserung: Auch der Imperator ist in allen Teilen zu sehen! Gruß Darth Maulhalten :Nicht in Episode 4. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:10, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Ou, dann muss ich das wieder ändern. Ilya 21:12, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) Gedächtnisverlust oder "Mitverschwörer"? In Episode V sieht es als Luke und R2 Yoda treffen so aus, also würde R2 Yoda nicht kennen. Hat er ihn vergessen, oder ist er gewissermaßen eingeweiht bzw. verfügt über genug wissen um Jedi, dass er weiß, dass Yoda Luke testet? 21:34, 10. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Man kann wohl davon ausgehen, dass R2 das Spiel einfach mitspielt oder dass seine Schaltkreise wohl dann doch mal ein bisschen zu sehr angeschmort wurden über die letzten Jahre. Bel Iblis 22:23, 10. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::Vielleicht denkt er auch, dass Yoda ein bisschen zu viel Sumpfkraut geraucht hat und deshalb crazy is... 22:25, 10. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::Hm... ja. Alles denkbar, aber alles nur Vermutungen wenn ich es richtig lese? :::So etwa stellst du dir das vor, Ben?^^ ::: 09:14, 11. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Interessante Feststellung: Generell muss man wohl sagen, dass George Lucas daran wohl nicht gedacht hat, als er die ersten Episoden abgedreht hatte, somit passt das natürlich nicht. Der Part der das wieder logisch machen würde, wäre allerdings nur auf Vermutungen gestützt, somit gehört er hier nicht hin. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 21:46, 14. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Genau!! Und selbst wenn er piepen würde "Dat ist ja der Grünling, der immer mit dem Lichtschwert herumspringt" würde Luke ihn wahrscheinlich nicht verstehen. Eigentlich hatten R2 und Yoda in der Vergangenheit keinen echten Kontakt zueinander, oder? Habt ihr je gesehen, dass Yoda den Droiden z.b den Kopf tätschelt? --Rex :::In den ep. 1-3 treten sie nicht oft zusammen auf, aber in Clone Wars auf Ilum. Ein kleiner Fehler... R2 kann doch auch mal was vergessen.^^ May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 00:21, 22. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Besitzer Ich finde, dass Obi-Wan Kenobi zu den Besitzer hinzugefügt werden sollte, da in Ep. 4 C-3PO sagt, dass R2 meint, dass er Obi-Wan gehört. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 21:32, 11. Dez. 2008 (CET) Finde ich auch! Ausserdem: Ohne Obi wäre R2 nicht nach Polis Massa gekommen! Fansoft (Diskussion) 16:08, 10. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Unterhaltugs Fan Artikel Könnte man folgendes bei Hinter den Kulissen hinzufügen oder wäre das als Werbung anzusehen?: *"R2-D2 gibt es auch als Unterhaltungseinheit mit DVD-Player und Beamer für ca.2.500€ bei http://www.exclusivestarwars.com/" (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.165.127.144 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 14:32, 6. Apr. 2009 (CEST)) Das könnte man als Werbung werten auch wenn ich's cool fände wenn das im Artikel stehen würde. --84.165.115.180 12:48, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Ich denke das wäre Werbung.--MartinIGB 14:56, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Name? Hey, mich würd mal interressieren, warum R2D2 ausgerechnet mit Er-Zwo-De-Zwo übersetzt wird. Ich komm aus dem Raum Deutschlands, wo man Plattdeutsch spricht, sprich für Zwei sagt man Zwo. Hat das irgend einen Zusammenhang? :Als der Film 1978 in die dt. Kinos kam, kann ich mir vorstellen, dass Zwo gebräuchlicher war als Zwei, zumal es näher am engl. Namen Artoo-Detoo ist. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 10:48, 16. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Eine weitere mögliche Erklärung ist, dass im Militärischen und im Funkbereich der Begriff zwei nicht existiert. Die Zahl heisst hier eindeutig Zwo. Das kommt daher, dass Zwei und Drei sich ähnlich anhören, und deshalb bei einer schlechten Übertragung vertauscht sein könnten. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 11:19, 16. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Raketendüsen Zitat aus dem Artikel, Abschnitt Ausstattung: "Mit zwei Raketendüsen konnte er sich ca. 60 cm über dem Boden fortbewegen." In der Geonisianischen Droidenfabrik schwebt er aber deutlich mehr als 60 cm über dem Boden, er kann durch die halbe Fabrik flieben, um Padmé zu retten. In Lego Star Wars und Lego Star Wars II schwebt er normalerweise schätzungsweise weniger als 60 cm über dem Boden, kann aber auch bodenlose Schluchten überqueren. Kann das mal jemand korrigieren? --GALAKTOS 10:38, 8. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Lego zählt hier nicht, da das nicht kanonisch ist, aber an sich stimmt das schon. Düsen sind, im Gegensatz zu Repuloren, ja nicht höhenabhänig. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:01, 8. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Family Guy Man sollte noch in den Breich Hinter den Kulissen schreiben das R2 in den Family guy Specials von Cleveland brown dargestellt wird. :Das kannst du ja machen. Juno 21:20, 8. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Jawas Hat R2 kurzzeitig den Jawas gehört? Sie sind unter Besitzer gar nicht aufgelistet.NickRostu 20:05, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Das wollte ich auch fragen. Asoka.tano (Diskussion) :18:36, 11. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::PS: Meines wissens schon. Asoka.tano (Diskussion) ::18:36, 11. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::Ja, er und C-3PO waren kurzzeitig im Besitz der Jawas von Tatooine, wobei sie kurz darauf an Owen Lars verkauft wurden. Deshalb denke ich nicht, dass man sie wirklich als "Besitzer" einstufen kann. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 19:01, 11. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::O.K.. Asoka.tano (Diskussion) ::::19:58, 11. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::::Ich trage dies trotzdem ein ;) Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 21:44, 11. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Danke!Bild:Good work.gifAsoka.tano (Diskussion) 13:34, 12. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Wäre es nicht vieleicht besser die Javas als kurzzeitige Besitzer und nicht als Zugehörigkeit zu bezeichnen? Ich meine R2 hat nicht für die Javas gearbeitet. :::::::Oberstleutnant Antilles vom Sondergeschwader (Diskussion) 07:14, 28. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Das stimmt, keine Ahnung was ich damals da gemacht habe. Ich ändere das, danke. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist]] (Diskussion) 10:33, 28. Jul. 2014 (UTC) TCW Ich kann gerne probieren das Auftreten von R2-D2 in TCW zu ergänzen. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Thomas-The-Clone-Wars-Fan (Diskussion | Beiträge) 19:26, 13. Nov. 2010) :Sorry, ist nichts gegen dich, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ein Neuling sich bei einem solchen Artikel einbringen sollte. Terpfen hat offensichtlich vor, den Exzellent zu machen, und das ist dann schon ein gehobener Massstab, mit dem sich unerfahrene Benutzer meist schwer tun. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 01:02, 14. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::Ich muss Pandora da leider zustimmen. Es ist sicher ein gut gemeintes Angebot, aber du hast wirklich noch nicht viel gemacht, und ich denke, dass du noch ein wenig zu unerfahren bist. Bei deinen bisherigen Beiträgen hast du darüber hinaus ziemlich viele Rechtschreibfehler gemacht, es wäre daher meiner Meinung nach besser, wenn du dich noch eine Weile nicht mit so großen Dingen befasst. Und denke bitte daran, deine Diskussionsbeiträge zu signieren (einfach 4 Tilden ~ dahinter setzen). Terpfen 12:07, 14. Nov. 2010 (CET) Freunde im All Es gibt j die Serie Freunde im All. Ist die in R2s Fall kanonisch?? Gruß Darth Arlen 21:39, 29. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Ja Freunde im All ist kanonisch also zuminst gehört sie zum T-Kanon--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 22:07, 29. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::Steht die vllt jemandem hier zu verfügung, dass er die fehlenden Inhalte aus R2s "Leben" hinzufügen kann?? Darth Arlen 10:43, 30. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::Das ist ein großes Projekt, da R2 ein sehr beliebter Charakter ist und immer wieder auftaucht. Außerdem ist der Artikel schon UC, d.h. jemand will sich darum kümmern. KitDiskussion 10:45, 30. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::::Freunde im All ist kein T-Kanon, da dazu bisher nur TCW gehört. Die Serie ist höchstens C-Kanon, aber vermutlich eher noch S-Kanon. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 11:36, 30. Jan. 2011 (CET) Fehler in der Einleitung hi, ind der Einleitung steht:„Prinzessin Leia Organa nutzte ihn 19 Jahre später, um Obi-wan Kenobi die Pläne des ersten Todessterns zu überbringen, sodass R2 in den Besitz der Rebellion gelangte." War R2 nicht schon davor, also schon auf der Tantive 4, Mitglied der Rebellen? mfg Mace Window 19:14, 7. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :Dass er vorher schon zu den Rebellen gehört hat, kann schon sein, doch hier ist R2 ja schon/noch in Lukes Besitz. Fakt ist, dass die Rebellion R2 brauchte und ihn bekam. Außerdem bringt ihn Luke erst wieder zur Allianz. Gruß, Skip Hotline 19:46, 7. Jun. 2011 (CEST) ::R2 war zu diesem Zeitpunkt teil der Mannschaft einer alderaanischen Fregatte, Leia benutzte ihn, um die Pläne zu übermittel, aber egtl kam er erst mit Luke zur Rebellion. Pandora Diskussion 20:01, 7. Jun. 2011 (CEST) Trivia In der schwarmkrieg Reihe heist es das R2 von einem imperialen Techniker entwickelt wurde das get net er wurde schon lange vor der Errichtung des Imperiums konstruiert siehe Episode 1 —Dieser unsignierte Kommentar ist von Peecego (Diskussion • Beiträge). Bitte signiere deine Kommentare mit ~~~~! Könntest du bitte einen Link einfügen z.b von Wookipedia, den ich verstehe nicht ganz was die "schwarmkrieg Reihe" sein soll? --Obi-WanGT»Diskussion« 16:03, 26. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ich meinte die dunkles Nest Trilogie http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Nest_Crisis